


Illustration for Flamebird

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, Fusion, Gen, Jedi, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padawan!Tim from the SharpestRose’s Batverse/Star Wars fusion story Flamebird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Flamebird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flamebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217421) by [SharpestRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose). 



> Media: pencil, GIMP

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
